1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen-type computer input device for moving a cursor on the display of a computer system or entering data such as figures, letters, numerals, or the like into a computer system, and more particularly to one which utilizes multiple movable spheres in series.
2. Background Art
There are many types of computer input devices such as a keyboard, a digitizer, a tablet, a mouse, a light pen, etc. which are used in the art of computers. A mouse is a device for relatively moving a cursor displayed on a video monitor. The mouse, and the other conventional computer input devices are difficult to move accurately over small distances because of the size and structure, making it very difficult to enter small letters, symbols, numerals, figures, etc.
The exception being digitizer tablets with pen-like writing instruments, a fiber optical pen type mouse, and an electronic pen-type computer input device which all incorporate electronic means, at least in part, to relay the writing input produced by a pen-like writing instrument in relative real time. These new and conventional computer devices can not be attached to existing widely used mouses to most efficiently increase computer systems' capabilities. Furthermore, these devices can not be used for simultaneously producing a hard copy of the path of the pen because they do not deposit ink on the surface traversed.